


It's Just a Rank

by bananaboys



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader has a given name, Short, bad boy wildcat, cliche high school prompt, nerd reader, not my best work, playing hard to get?, possible series? idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaboys/pseuds/bananaboys
Summary: Allison Lyons is the valedictorian in her class since she is a class representative. She expresses her inner geek and enjoy school work unlike other students. She later gets approached by the panty-dropping hottie himself, Tyler Hudson [ random last name ], but hates his guts... for now. Few days later, they become great friends but maybe they might think of becoming more than what they intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about that high school life. Not too sure it might be apart of a series so just enjoy whatever the hell this is so yeah. i just really need to upload honestly so enjoy? Oh. by the way, i gave the 'protagonist' a name just because but you can always replace it with your own or something else so please don't hate. -BananaBoy
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, fam.

High school, the synonym for hell which all teens refer to it as, but never for the Junior valedictorian, Allison Lyons. She enjoyed the long lectures and the informal notes her teachers would present in her class. The known goody two shoes always got on every student's nerves for either being too intelligent or being too giddy when it's the most stressful. Yet, everyone adored her because of her determination and sometimes her ‘looks’ blew the boys away.

Allison proudly gathered her books from her locker, preparing for the morning lessons she’s been longing for during break. Closing her personal locker, she walked towards her history class and along the way, one of her good friends, Kelly, greeted her and walked along side her. “Morning, Ally. How have you been?” asked Kelly, as she smiled. “Feeling pretty great. Been longing for these class. Never been so bored of my own home.” Ally admitted as they entered their class. They sat next to each other and discussed about their break. The bell rang and moments later, students slowly began to walk in and take a seat. The teacher later walks in and greets her students as she makes her way towards her desk. Paper planes flew across the classroom, giggling and conversations filled the room until the one person everyone is afraid of walked in.. He glared at a few students then his eyes landed on Allison, who was too busy writing down notes for the next three lessons.

He made his way to the desk next to her as everyone just stared. He continued to watch the geek jot down notes, word for word, and slowly got bored of it. “Hey-” Allison gripped her pencil when she heard the one person she never thought would walk up to her, “Shouldn’t you be doing drugs or something rather than talking to some nobody like me, Tyler?” Ally mumbled, continuing her notes. “Feisty, huh? I like that.” He admitted with his croaky voice that every girl falls for. Ally scoffed to herself as she turned to give him her full attention, “Why would some jerk like you be so interested into an incredibly intelligent girl such as myself?” 

He only let out a chuckle and faced towards the board. She grumbled and furiously continued to work on her notes. The rest of the period was pretty tense between the two but only one enjoyed the argument. As soon as the bell rang, everyone rushed out while Allison and Kelly asked for the class rankings. Alison’s eyes grew wide as she stared at her rank, “Mrs. Fisher! Th- there has to be some mistake. There is no way I am runner up for valedictorian!” Allison argued as she clenched her fist, holding in the anger. “Oh, Miss Lyons. Do not give me that attitude..” she sighed silently, “I understand completely why you’d be so upset, but you’ll have to check in next Wednesday when the official ranks are posted up.” Allison only nodded then turned around to walk out, softly sighing out her frustration. Today was supposed to be the best day to start school off of but that was a miscalculation. Kelly tried to comfort her irritated friend but when she saw the one person Allison didn’t want to see, she started to panic. “Hey. uh… Allison.” Kelly calmly said, stopping her friend in her tracks, ”You should wash your face in the ladies’ room. If you want that rank back, you have to look the part to be the part.” Kelly demanded, forcing a smile. Allison only shrugged, not questioning her friend’s sudden request, and did as she was told leaving Kelly to sigh in relief.

“Hey, Kels. where’d that cute dork of yours go?” Kelly shook her head and chuckled,   
“You do know she hates guys like you right, Tyler?” He only nodded and flashed a smile. “Did she find out?” Kelly looked at him with a puzzled expression, “Wh-what do you mean?” “Kelly, I’m ranked for valedictorian, silly.” He bragged as he booped the short blonde’s nose. “That doesn’t make it a lot easier for you to win her heart-” Tyler placed his pointer above her lips to hush her, “ Not unless you bargain with her. I believe she would do anything to get her rank back.” Kelly glared at the tall teen and clenched her fist, “You sick FREAK!-” He chuckled once again, “That’s not what I meant, you weirdo...”

Allison came around the corner looking a lot better. She looked up and her smile faded as she walked towards Kelly, scrunching her nose at the sight of him nearby. “What do you want, Hudson?” She sassed and crossed her arms while controlling her temper. “Actually, Miss Lyons, I came here to brag about my rank.” He announced with such a cocky attitude. Allison giggled to herself, “Why? Because you got 200th?” snorting at her own joke, which gave Tyler the sudden feeling of butterflies flying around in his stomach. “Actually Miss Know it All…” Tyler was about to confess but Kelly, over Allison’s shoulder, repeatedly told him to say no. “more like.. 25th. Guessed wrong, Lyons.” she rolled her eyes and gave him a glare, “I don't know if i'd be proud for that rank especially with my IQ surpassing an elephant..” Ally bragged as she over exaggerated her sentence. After that little argument, they decided to go their separate ways and continued to be dragged around in school. 

After an hour and a half passed, for the students, it was time to finally go home. Every teen rushed out and Allison was leaving her textbooks in her locker. Doing so, Tyler came around and decided to lean against the old rusty lockers, “Hey, Allison. You need a lift?” she hesitated to respond but nodded slightly as she followed him towards his Toyota truck. The ride towards her home was quiet so Allison decided to strike up a conversation, “Why now? Months of not speaking to each other and suddenly you come up to me and start flirting with me?” She looks down at her hands as she played with her thumbs. She could feel her cheeks turn pink. “Just thought doing so would make you notice me. Now that I have your attention, how was the rest of your day?” he asked, cheering the now gleeful teen. She responded with a simple, “It was ok.” and continued to discuss small topics and made jokes here and there. Finally arriving at their desired location, they exchanged goodbyes and left their separate ways; Tyler creepily smiling to himself as he drove away and Allison walking in her house with shades of pink on her cheeks.

The next three days were as normal as any day Allison has experienced, except for the fact that Tyler has been added to the process. Every class, every lunch and every time after school, the two of them would talk and hang out in different areas in or out of the high school. They’ve grown a lot closer and it made a few girls jealous. Even if Tyler or Kelly makes her laugh, deep inside, a tiny part of her is still pissed for ranking ‘runner up’ for valedictorian. Since this tiny secret was eating Tyler up, it was probably time to tell her since it shouldn’t be a big deal, right? Science class was next and it was one of the few classes he shared with Allison. He took his seat, which was in the back of the class, as he began to daydream. “Mister Hudson? Since you are paying attention..” the teacher spat, as she tightly held the ruler that was currently in her hands, “.. What is the formula for Sodium Chloride?” Tyler sat there as if he saw a ghost. He was speechless. “Well, since you are not giving me the answer, that deserves a detention”, with that she writes his name on the board, leaving him groaning in his seat as he crosses his arms. 

When the class was finally over, Tyler put his head down and waited for the old witch to release him. He senses someone sit next to him and as he lifts his head he glances to see Allison sitting there. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “What do you think you’re doing, Lyons?” She blinks and gives him a slight smile, “Well, leaving your good friend behind isn't a nice thing to do, right?” “Not unless you have something better to do with your life…” She pouted and cleared her throat, “Well i'm not leaving until you do. It's the least I can do.” She finished as her cheeks began to turn pink. The teacher eyes her and speaks up, “Miss Lyons? What do you think you're doing here? You should be home by now…” Allison scoffed as she thought of an idea, “Well you see, Miss. It seems you have taken my student since, you know, I’m tutoring him and leaving Tyler here isn't really getting his low C’s anywhere, right?” She argued as she batted her eyes.   
“Oh. Why, of course. Run along now. I didn't mean for it to interrupt his studies…” She apologized, practically shooing the two students out. Tyler grinned as he looked at his shorter friend, “Wow. The perks of having a cute nerd, huh?” She only scoffed and playfully pushed him, giving out that cute snort she lets out. “Hey, Ally?” He asked, stopping in his tracks. She hummed in response as she turned to face him, “You know that school rank thing the faculty posted a few days ago? The temporary one?” He asked as he shoved his hand in his pockets, looking down at his feet. She nodded, “Of course I do. How could I forget? I got 2nd, remember?” He also nodded as he looked right into her ocean blue eyes. “Yeah, about that.. I got ranked first. Look i know that's pretty dumb-” Allison’s mouth dropped slightly as her heart grew a strong pain she hasn't felt in years. “What?” was all that could spill out of her mouth.

Her thoughts were scrambled and she couldn't fully process what he just said. “ I deserved that rank…” She blurted out as she softly clenched her fist. “Look, Allison. I didn't believe it either but I did talk to the staff-” “And?” He gulped softly, sensing the bit of anger she was currently building up inside her. “...She couldn't change it. Ally, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but Kelly said no. I did it for your protection”. She breathed in and let out a heavy sigh, “Tyler. You know how much that rank matters to me-” “ I had nothing to with this! Why does it seem like you think this was my idea?” He blurted out. Realizing what he said, he quickly recovered it, “Look. Ally, this rank system shouldn't even matter. It’s just a rank. You honestly don’t need some statistics or a stupid chart to prove you’re smart to you or anybody else. As long as you know you are, that’s all you really need to soak in.” He confessed as he slowly walked up to her, “ Because, you’ll always be number one on my list.” She only blinked and her blush only became more noticeable.

Before either could do anything, Kelly runs up to them and greets them. “Hey, you two! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!” Allison only chuckled, hearing the exaggeration in the sentence. “What’s up, Kels?” Tyler asked. “Well, I fixed the whole ‘rank thing’ for our future class’s valedictorian!” She responded, winking at her best friend. “I actually got into the staff’s computer, with a little help from somebody, and I switched both of your names.” Allison gasped, “Kels!” Kelly only shrugged it off and they decided to catch a ride with Tyler, who offered to drop the ladies off.

When they arrived to the Lyon’s Residents, they waved goodbye but Ally thought maybe it was time to get out of her comfort zone. “Wait.. Tyler! Before you leave...” She calls as she walks over to him, who was leaning against his car, “Thank you for that little talk you gave back there. It made me feel better…” She finally admitted. Allison tip toes and leans towards Tyler’s cheek giving him a slight peck. She says goodbye and walks in, leaving the confused teen out in his own universe. 

“I swear. she will be the death of me one day.”


End file.
